marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man: Chaos in Calgary Vol 1 4
| NextIssue = | StoryTitle1 = Chaos in Calgary! | Writer1_1 = Scott Lobdell | Penciler1_1 = Jim Craig | Inker1_1 = David Day | Inker1_2 = Dan Day | Colourist1_1 = George Roussos | Letterer1_1 = David Sharpe | Editor1_1 = Glenn Herdling | Synopsis1 = On an extended trip to Canada, Peter Parker finds himself photographing the Canada Day celebrations at the Calgary Stampede.The story specifically states that this Canada Day event was to commemorate Canada's 125th anniversary. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. The events are marked with a demonstration put on by the southern super-heroes known as the Rangers. Watching from the stands, Peter Parker is enjoying the show with Dr. Cargill, a Nobel Prize Winning scientist and his wheelchair bound daughter Joline. Joline asks Peter if the show is exciting, he humors the girl, but it's hardly anything spectacular compared to the things Peter has done as Spider-Man. However, things are quickly taking an ominous turn as mysterious foe has taken an interest in the work of Dr. Cargill. After the Rangers have put on a demonstration showing off their powers, they turn the stage over to the Right Riders to put on a bicycle safety demonstration. The demonstration is suddenly interrupted by the arrival of the Frightful Four, who have come to kidnap Dr. Cargill. The Wizard orders the mindless Man-Bull to charge the stands where Cargill is sitting. While Peter carries Joline to safety, her father falls into the clutches of the villains. However, they are not going to get away unopposed as the Rangers have returned to face them. When the Trapster fires his paste gun, the Texas Twister response by whipping up a tornado to deflect the adhesive. This serves to create a barrier between the two groups allowing the Frightful Four to split up. Meanwhile, Peter gets Joline to her father's RV where an extra wheelchair is waiting for her. Joline is told to stay put while Peter goes looking for help. Once out of sight, Parker changes into Spider-Man and swings back toward the arena. However, Joline isn't going to stay put while her father is in trouble. Elsewhere, Texas Twister chases the Wizard into a nearby theater where they battle above the guests. Ultimately, it is a battle that the Texas Twister loses thanks to the Wizard's anti-gravity discs.The theater is identified as the Archie Boyce Pavilion. However, this should be considered a topical reference as the theater has since been rennamed to the Boyce Theater. While at a nearby ice arena, Shooting Star clashes with the Trapster.This ice arena is identified as the Olympic Saddledome. This also should be considered a topical reference. Although the arena is always commonly known as the Saddledome, it's name has been slightly changed as ownership changed hands. For example as of 2010 it has been referred to as the Scotiabank Saddledome. The gunslinger manages to shoot down the Trapster's flying craft. As she sifts through the smoke from the crash to look for her foe, Shooting Star mistakes a paste statue for the Trapster and finds herself quickly incapacitated. Meanwhile, Joline wants to do something to save her father and has helped herself into the a prototype solar-powered turbine-wheelchair created by her father. Proclaiming herself Canada's newest super-hero, Joline calls herself Turbine. At this same moment, the Dreadknight and Phantom Rider square off in a replica of a frontier town. Unfortunately, the Phantom Rider is easily felled by his foe. Back where this battle began, Spider-Man finds himself tackling with the Man-Bull in an attempt to free Dr. Cargill. Watching from the sidelines are the Right Riders who wish they could do something to help Spider-Man. That's when Turbine arrives and offers her help. By this point, Spider-Man manages to hog-tie the Man-Bull when the rest of the Frightful Four return with the Rangers as their prisoners. Even though Spider-Man is outnumbered, he stands his ground ready to put up a fight. That's when Turbine and the Right Riders rush into the middle of the battle, running interference long enough for Spider-Man to free the Rangers. Spider-Man then combines his webbing with the Texas Twister's tornado powers to create a massive net to cover the villains. With the battle over, Joline slips back to her father's RV to maintain her "secret identity". However, Spider-Man has already deduced who she is and has come to commend her for a job well done and says he'll look her up the next time he's in Calgary. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Mr. McKinnon * Locations: * ** Items: * * Shooting Star's Six Shooters * * Dreadknight's Javelin Vehicles: * Turbine's Wheelchair | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}